Heretofore in plug type fishing lures and fishing spoons, efforts have been made to render the lure luminescent by the application thereto of a luminescent paint and in the use of electric lighting involving a battery and bulb circuit.
There are serious objections to electrically luminating a fishing lure, including in some areas the legality of such usage.
Heretofore there have been plug type fishing lures or the like wherein there has been employed a light capsule containing chemicals which when mixed render the capsule luminescent for the illumination of a lure body.